Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-24260466-20140611221408
"Da wir dann jetzt erstmal wieder zusammen sind, können wir uns ja wieder zu Bridget begeben." Mei war noch immer genervt und wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Die Sache mit Azrael verwirrte sie zu sehr, dann noch das, was Bridget, oder viel mehr Weatta, damals in der Hütte sagte. Mei war wie weggetreten. Sie merkte, dass Ina und Melissa sie ansprachen, doch waren ihre Gedanken weit weg. Azrael... warum Luzifer? Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen und ich ''will ''es auch nicht! Wie konntest du das vor mir verheimlichen?! Ohne es selbst zu merken weinte sie. "Mei? Ist alles okay mit dir? Was ist los?" Ina war es, die Mei als erstes ansprach. Der Engel wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. "Nein... nein nichts ist okay! Als ich umgefallen bin hab ich etwas gesehen! Es war Azrael, welcher mit Luzifer sprach." Meis Stimme und Gesichtsausdruck sprudelten nur so vor Anwiderung. Die beiden anderen Jägerinnen blieben sprachlos stehen. "B- bist du sicher, dass die Gnade dir nicht nur einen Streich spielt?" fragte Melissa entsetzt. "Ja das bin ich! Es war eine seiner Erinnerungen! Wie konnte er mich nur so belügen?!" ihre Stimme wurde schon zum halben Schrei. Der Sand um sie herum wirbelte sich auf. Die Bäume fingen an sich im Wind zu biegen und Wolken zogen auf. Nun legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch es war keine der erwarteten. Kurz wurde alles weiß und dann stand sie in dem Wald, in welchem sie Azrael im Traum begegnet war. "Ich wollte es dir sagen, doch Weatta hatte mich zuvor getötet." Mei schnellte herum, schaute dem Engel direkt in seine grau-grünen Augen... und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Azrael stolperte nach hinten. "Schon klar. Das hab ich verdient, aber lass es mich dir erklären." "Ich will keine weiteren Lügen hören Az! Ich will die verfickte Wahrheit! Jetzt auf der Stelle!!!" Sie schrie so laut, wie sie es seit damals nicht mehr getan hatte. Der Engel senkte den Kopf und kniete sich vor ihr hin. "Bei meinem Namen und bei meinem Vater versprech ich dir, die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen!" Das gebrochene Mädchen schaute ihn finster und mistrauisch an, nickte dann aber langsam. "Ich gehörte einst zu Luzifers Anhängern. Ich war seine rechte Hand und hatte Gott abgeschworen. Ich bin der einzige Engel, welchem es gestattet war sowohl Himmel als auch Hölle zu betreten, wodurch es mir nicht möglich war zu fallen. Der erste Dämon, den es gab, der wurde von mir erschaffen und zusammen mit Luzifer baute ich die Hölle weiter auf. Nach tausenden von Seelen, welche ich gefoltert hatte, wurde mir jedoch etwas bewusst. Ich hatte alles verloren und noch mehr. Mein Gewissen kam zurück, welches mir Luzifer mit seinen Lügen und Intriegen genommen hatte. Ich flehte bei Gott um Gnade und er gewährte mir sie." Mei starrte Azrael an. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände und alles an seinem Körper zeigte nur eins: Abscheu gegen sich selbst. "Er erwies mir seine Gnade, doch hatten sich alle Engel von mir abgewand. Und unter all meinen Geschwistern, verzieh mir der jenige, welcher mir am wichtigsten war und welchem ich am meisten weh getan hatte, als erstes. Castiel." Bei dem Namen weiteten sich die Augen des Mädchens und sie fing wieder an zu weinen. "Du selbst hast bereits gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn du Dämonen begegnest, nicht war?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, denn er kannte sie. "Es kommt durch meine Vergangenheit. Ich bin so lange zwischen beiden Seiten gewandelt, dass sich das schlechte immer mehr an mir fest setzte. Pass bitte auf!" Mei kniete sich nun zu Azrael auf den Boden und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. "Das werde ich!" Ihre Stimme zitterte noch etwas vor Wut. Wieder wurde es hell und sie war zurück bei den Mädchen. Hier schien keine Zeit vergangen zu sein. "Alles wird gut Mei!" Inas Hand lag auf ihrer linken Schulter, wärend auf der anderen die von Melissa lag.